Marcus (The Cupcakes)
Marcus is the overall true main antagonist in the MTV's highly popular adult animated sitcom, The Cupcakes. He is the anthromorphic ice cream sandwich who is the older brother of Toby, the Cupcakes' next door neighborhood and Ren and Tiffany's arch-nemesis. He is voiced by Trey Parker, who is best known for creating the hit animated comedy series South Park and voicing half the characters on it including Eric Cartman, Stan, Randy Marsh, Scott Tenorman, Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hat, as well as voicing Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police and Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3. Personality Marcus is arrogant, evil, sociopathic, foul-mouthed (the most foul-mouthed on the show), argumentative, spoiled, greedy and openly prejudiced against anyone who is not a heterosexual Caucasian candy. Marcus usually does and says despicable things for fun or a higher self-serving purpose, such as theft, lying, slander, even torture and murder. He once calmly said that other peoples pain and suffering amuses him, seemingly not realizing that this was a bad thing. On occasions, he embraces the negative side of life, such as willingly and knowingly being a fear monger for petty and avaricious reasons. He is constantly making nasty remarks at the expense of the war against the Cupcakes and flatly thinks females are automatically inferior to males in everything. He also stereotypes every race and religion (positively and negatively) without hesitation or shame. Due to the messed up nature of Shopwell's, his stereotyping usually turns out right. He is also afraid of the Phil's favorite hero, Pie Man (due to his strength and powers). Villainous Acts/Episodes *Enter the Ice Cream Sandwich Bullies: He is the main antagonist of the episode. They bullied Gary and Phil several times on the Candytown High School, and his kids make a fight with the Cupcakes. *Donut Thief: Marcus and Toby's minor antagonistic roles. Near the end of the episode, Gary and Phil revealing that Marcus stealing and eating all the donuts, along with Toby. *Best Friends: Marcus and Toby's minor antagonistic roles. He and Toby stealing Phil's ice cream. But Gary discovers the good idea that Phil's ice cream is a bomb and explodes. They is running away off the Candytown Park, screaming. *Victor Cupcat: Marcus and Toby are the minor antagonists of the episode, when Victor Cupcat is the main antagonist. At the end of the episode, They are seen selling ice cream sandwiches, but Phil eats the chocolate sandwich. *Randall's Sleepover: Marcus is also the main antagonist of the episode. Marcus invites Gary and his friends to a sleepover and orders his kids scaring everybody while wearing a hockey mask and using a knife. At the end of the episode, He fails to scare Gary and his friends. *Over the Woods: Marcus and Toby's main antagonistic roles in the Halloween special. He banishes Gary, Phil and the Cupcakes into the forest, leaving the wolves manage to eat them. Later, Marcus scares the citizens of Candytown during the Halloween party. At the end of the episode, Marcus and Toby is scared by Gary (who disguised as a pumpkin). *Easter Eggs: Marcus's minor antagonistic roles. Near the end of the episode, He and Toby stealing a larger easter egg, but is timpled by a defeated Rabbit and is covered by chocolate and dries up like a cement. *Amazing Chocolate World: Marcus's main antagonistic roles. He confronts Gary and Phil for go to the Amazing Chocolate World, by eating all the chocolates. At the end of the episode, Marcus is covered by chocolate again and dries up like a cement. *Marcus-Land: Marcus's last main antagonistic role and last appearence in the show. He confronts Gary and Phil by trying to kill the Cupcakes in his new theme park, but at the end, he is eaten by humans. Appearance Antagonistic Roles In the early seasons, Marcus is introduced as an anti-hero of the show, but after the second season, has become more of a protagonist villain. However, later seasons have shown him constantly switching from main villain to anti-hero. That said, he served as the main antagonist in the "Cartoon Wars" two-parter, the secondary antagonist in the "Coon and Friends" trilogy, the minor antagonist of The Cupcakes Movie, and one of the three main antagonists in Season 10 (alongside Toby and Ant-One). Trivia *Along with Victor Cupcat, and Kayla, Marcus serves as one of the main antagonists of the franchise; however, in The Cupcakes Movie, they are all outranked by Douche. *He is so far one of the series' villains to ever die, alongside Douche, Kayla, and Darren. Category:The Cupcakes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Bullies Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Businessmen Category:Singing Villains